Nanoha y Yuuno
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Era un hermoso dia en que Hayate, vio a una pareja, dispareja, es decir, que no deberian ser pareja, pero lo eran. Yo se que el titulo, los asusto.


**¡¿Nanoha y Yuuno?!**

Era un día como cualquier otro, en el que Nanoha pidió día libre ya que _su_ Fate-chan había regresado después de tanto tiempo de una misión que había durado más de lo esperado, y precisamente Fate se tomaría unas breves y bien merecidas vacaciones. Pero precisamente ese día, pasaría todo el día con Nanoha. Era innegable la emoción para todos, incluso para Vivio quien había celebrado la mayor parte de la noche el regreso de su Fate-mama, y luego accedió a ir de visita donde su querida abuela Lindy, sabía que sus madres merecían pasar un poco de tiempo juntas, después, ya se les uniría ella.

El día estaba planeado así: Fate y Nanoha pasarían completamente _solas _ese día, pasearían, irían a un lugar bonito, y después decidirían que más hacer, o ese era el último informe que había recibido, la hermosa, intrépida y maravillosa comandante, Yagami Hayate de la División 6, como ella se llamaba así misma, y quien para ese día tenia su propia misión personal, titulada:

_Recolección de Información_

_Acerca de la Intimidad NanoFate_

Sí, era tan loco como se escuchaba, pero según Hayate, aquello era algo sumamente importante de lo que "muchas personas querían saber", era cierto que sus amigas eran muy famosas y aclamadas, por ser cada una reconocida como de las magas más fuertes en la historia, por sus logros y títulos, y por ser consideradas una de esas parejas perfectas que raramente se veía, y nada más, pero Hayate pensaba que su investigación si era asunto de importancia para todos y por tal motivo probablemente no lograba comprender, como los demás, el concepto de _privacidad,_que desgraciadamente solo la dejaba con su imaginación, pero eso era algo que ella no podía tolerar, claro que no. Así que ahí estaba, luego de haber dejado a muy regañadientes a una Signum que estaba muy tentada a llevar al manicomio a su ama después del absurdo discurso de la supuesta importancia de la misión, que en una de las partes recitaba:

-…_Signum, es que no comprendes, el cosmos nos exige, cual novela de cuarta, la revelación de esos secretos dignos de un dios, acerca de los personajes principales, debemos saber quien suele ser Neko y Tachi en sus relaciones intimas, es una incógnita que debe ser respondida a toda costa…_

Signum accedió por el simple hecho que ya no quería seguir escuchando más a su ama, suficiente tenia con tener que lidiar en hacerse cargo del trabajo de Fate en su ausencia, para que su ama viniera a cargarla con más, pero por sobre todo no quería seguir escuchando esa sarta de tonterías que para su ama eran importantes y que de seguro terminarían dándole una jaqueca a ella, después de todo tenia a Lanster para pedir su ayuda.

Así Hayate salió desde muy temprano a cumplir su misión e iba, según ella, de encubierto, con un traje que parecía tirarle más a Kun-kun; llegó hasta su primer objetivo el cual "sabia" era en una pequeña cafetería un poco apartada de la división y en la cual "le había sacado a Nanoha" que ese era el lugar en que ella y Fate tomarían su desayuno.

Entro y se sentó en una mesa la cual estaba al otro lado de donde se encontraba una de las personas involucradas, tratando de que esta no la mirara. Vio a Nanoha sentada y sola, Hayate imaginó que probablemente Fate se encontraría en el lavado o algo así, pero no tuvo tiempo para divagar mucho ya que en su escena apareció una persona que no se encontraba para nada en el libreto de aquel día.

Era Yuuno y no Fate quien se dirigía hacia la mesa de Nanoha, por un instante los lentes camuflajeados de Hayate se descolocaron por la simple impresión que le dio esa visión: Yuuno llegando a Nanoha mientras ella se levantaba despacio y suavemente para realizar la siguiente accion:

-Te tardaste un poco Yuuno-kun.

-Lo lamento, Nanoha, no volvera a pasar- mencione que Hayate cargaba con unos auriculares de incremento de ondas de sonido, motivo por el cual escuchaba la conversación a tal distancia.

-No te preocupes, por un momento pensé que te habías enfermado y que tendríamos que cancelar nuestra cita- ¿Dónde rayos estaba Fate? ¿Cómo había podido permitir aquello? Hayate simplemente no salía de su impresión- ¡Ah! Mira, te arreglo la corbata- dijo Nanoha al ver la corbata un tanto descolocada de Yuuno.

-Muchas gracias Nanoha.

_-¿Qué extraño? ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-_pensaba Hayate, aun no al borde de la histeria, todavía se miraba aparentemente calmada- _se supone que hoy Nanoha y Fate tienen día libre, y se supone que era para ellas dos y…y…Fate-chan también me confirmo que se la pasaría todo el día con Nanoha, ¿Habría surgido algo? No, yo lo sabría, entonces… ¿Por qué esta ella con Yuuno?_

Pero lo siguiente que vio Hayate la sacó completamente de "sus dudas" y terminó de descolocarla para llevarla a la histeria total:

Nanoha no solo había mirado directamente los ojos de Yuuno, el brillo en los ojos de Nanoha era inconfundible, ni que decir de los de Yuuno, fue tan lento, pero tan rápido y real para ellos, que marco un instante, no solo se besaron sobre su labios, sino que habían incrementado el contacto abriendo cada uno sus labios para sentirse más con un beso de lengua, y así fue, 5 segundos para ellos y una eternidad para Hayate, que termino con la mandíbula desencajada.

-¿Q-Qué?...-sin poder evitarlo Hayate había articulado esas palabras, solo en un breve susurro, y en su mente se dibujaron muchas probabilidades de sucesos de mudos alternos, que si lo eran para ella, porque lo que estaba pasando, no solo no podía ser, era imposible, era simplemente el desequilibrio de la fuerza, la destrucción del cosmos, del cual no sabía cuál era su solución…

**Imaginación de Hayate**

Nanoha…no, no, no, digo Fate se encontraba frente a Nanoha confesando y confirmando nuevamente sus sentimientos con Nanoha, ante lo que parecía la inventiva de la separación de las dos por parte del rechazo de Nanoha.

-¡Nanoha, TÚ ME GUSTAS!- lo había gritado, en la cara de Nanoha, con la esperanza de hacerla recapacitar, con su corazón al hilo de una cuerda, y sus emociones a flor de piel, por _su_ expectativa.

-Nya ha ha ha…hay, eso fue tan lindo Fate-chan…te lo agradezco, y me siento muy feliz de que sigas sintiendo eso por mi…pero lo lamento, he descubierto, la verdad, algo que había sido cierto desde hace tiempo y no quería admitirlo hasta hoy…yo, no puedo seguir correspondiéndote porque, veras, yo…- decía muy lentamente.

Nanoha se miraba rodeada de una atmosfera de rosas a su alrededor preparada y lista para decir, lo siguiente que iba a decir…

-¡Estoy ENAMORADA DE YUUNO-KUN!

De Yuuno-kun…

De Yuuno-kun…

De Yuuno-kun…

Eso fue más que un eco para Fate, fue un shock, sus ojos se quedaron completamente redondos, como ya los hemos visto en los animes, y las palabras de Nanoha fueron como una mano que con un chasquido (¡pin!) que choco contra el corazón de Fate (¡crack!), rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Con lagrimillas en los ojos Fate encorvó su cuerpo hacia adelante, teniendo sólo como visión el suelo.

-Lo siento Fate-chan, pero Yuuno-kun es mejor que tú- dijo golpeando la espalda de Fate tratando de darle ánimos.

**Fin de la Imaginación de Hayate**

Hayate finalmente, después de pensar en lo escrito arriba, entro en estado de Shock catatónico, justo como Fate, pero sin lagrimas, parecía ida y totalmente estética, con los ojos totalmente en blanco, sin darse cuenta que alguien o más bien dos personas la observaban desde lejos y acercándose, ya que por supuesto se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Hayate desde un comienzo.

-_Solo Nanoha podría pensar que Yuuno es mejor que Fate, ¿Cómo podre recuperar el balance de la fuerza? ¿Dónde está Luke Skywalker cuando lo necesito? No, esperen él se hizo del lado oscuro, así que no podría ayudarme…, pero yo siempre pensé…_

-Hayate…

-Hayate-chan

_-… que esto acabaría siendo NanoxFate Forever…_

-Hayate-chan

-Hayate- decía la persona más alta, sacudiendo el hombro de Hayate que no se daba cuenta de eso y que le hablaban.

_-…podría ser esto posible…en verdad, no lo puedo creer… ¿DONDE ESTA SEIYA Y SU METEORO DE PEGASO? Tendría que estar en camino para destruir a Yuuno; ¿Por qué Nanoha? ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?-_Hayate estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos acerca de la ruptura del cosmos, que no se dio cuenta de las dos personas frente a ella, que sonreían con una sonrisa entre maquiavélica y cómplice, y con un peculiar brillo maligno de haber cometido una travesura.

-No reacciona…- dijo la más baja.

-Es verdad…- al parecer Hayate había olvidado que tenia a Yuuno completamente confinado para la eternidad en la biblioteca infinita, para evitar, precisamente, sucesos como estos.

-…parece que funcionó- ambas personas dijeron al unísono y siguieron sonriendo con malicia. Dejaron a Hayate en aquel lugar y se marcharon al lugar en que querían estar desde un comienzo.

En una habitación medio a oscuras, por la falta de cortinas abiertas, estaban aquellas dos mismas personas, besándose con verdadero afán, fervor y pasión, parecían querer devorarse una a la otra, gemían, entre suspiros, al tratar de agarrar y soltar aire, la persona con un traje verde arrinconaba a la otra contra la pared, parecía estar perdiendo la cordura entre besos y sintiendo ese cuerpo, acariciándolo y recorriéndolo poco a poco.

Se soltaban un poco, entre besos cortos y superficiales para recuperar el aire y luego volvían a la misma acción anterior como queriendo repetirla infinitamente.

Hasta que los ojos azul lavanda se entre abrieron queriendo apreciar a su amante, vió a la persona tan cerca de ella, e intento replicar algo, cuando su boca fue invadida repentinamente, sintiendó su lengua ser invadida nuevamente, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió agradable que recorría su cuerpo, pero no quería seguir de esa forma, de eso estaba muy segura.

-Mmmm…E-es…p…per…ra- apenas si lograba articular palabras sin gemir, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, sujeto los hombros de su pareja, y bruscamente la separó- ¡Espera!, dije que esperes…

-¿Eh?... Nanoha ¿Sucede algo malo?-por lo brusco que fue la acción de Nanoha, se confundió, pero a pesar de todo logro preguntar, sin que su voz saliera entre cortada como la de su novia.

-¡No! Claro que no, sabes que no…

-Pero yo quiero besarte más Nanoha…- diciendo esto se acerco más a ella-…quiero sentirte…- Nanoha solo podía sentir como se estremecía con cada palabra-…quiero acariciarte…y hacerte mía.

-S-sí, eso está bien- su voz parecía que se le iba otra vez, como tantas veces.

-Entonces…déjame tocarte…

-Si…bueno…no…es decir…ya engañamos a Hayate-chan, así que regresa, por favor…se que eres tú con otro aspecto, pero no me gusta ver a Yuuno-kun cuando abro los ojos…quiero verte a ti…Fate-chan.

Fate no pudo sino mirarla con ternura, estaba tan impaciente de estar con Nanoha que hasta olvidó que se veía diferente.

-Está bien…ahora vuelvo, Nanoha.

Después de varias sesiones de desencadenada pasión y locura, donde se sentían libres y sin límites, de hacer y decirse todo lo que habían querido desde hace mucho tiempo, ambas se encontraban descansando relajadamente, Fate a espaldas de Nanoha rodeándola en un intimo y cariñoso abrazo, sintiéndose felices de estar solamente así, estando juntas y muy cerca.

-Ne Nanoha, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea de disfrazarme como Yuuno?, no me lo dejaste muy claro.

-Ya sabes como es Hayate-chan, siempre intenta molestarnos cuando estamos juntas…

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué?

-La escuche a escondidas, diciendo algo como que en esta ocasión no escaparíamos a su cámara o algo así, después de eso habló conmigo preguntándome que haríamos durante el día y, fue cuando se me ocurrió esta idea.

-¿Y por qué Yuuno? Pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona de la que me disfrazará.

-Verás, es que, en muchas ocasiones he escuchado decir a Hayate-chan que ella detesta cualquier hecho delictivo, que ella denomina como "NanoxYuuno", no hubiera funcionado tan bien si hubiera sido de otra persona de quien te hubieras disfrazado Fate-chan.

-Sabes, me molesto mucho usar lentes de contacto, fue muy incomodo.

-Lo siento Fate-chan pero ¿No estás cansada de que Hayate-chan siempre nos viva preguntando acerca de nuestra vida intima? Merecía una venganza…

-Mou, esa Hayate;…tienes razón, se lo merecía, ya que alguna vez también le escuche decir que el NanoxFate, era más que un dogma religioso, o algo así…da miedo.

-No te preocupes yo estoy aquí Fate-chan- y Nanoha se volteo solo para estrechar a Fate entre sus brazos cariñosa y protectoramente.

-Nanoha.

-¿Si Fate-chan?

-¿Te gusto verme como Yuuno?- ¿Por qué Fate preguntaba algo como eso?

-Pero que…- solo por un momento Nanoha se quedo sin palabras-… ¡Que dices Fate-chan! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-¡Eh~! Pero comenzaste a corresponderme apasionadamente, no más te bese Nanoha, ¿Qué tal si te hubieras confundido?- dijo con cierto toque de indignidad, falso obviamente, ya Fate le gustaba jugar con Nanoha.

-No, no, yo jamás haría algo como eso, nunca confundiría el aroma de Fate-chan y menos con Yuuno-kun; además el sólo pasa en esa biblioteca llena de libros ¿No se aburrirá?

-¿Qué no siempre ha sido así? Un ratón de biblioteca.

-¡Fate-chan!

Justo en ese momento, en lo más recóndito de la que era conocido como la biblioteca infinita…

-¡At-cchiii~~s! ¿Quién estará hablando de mí? Espero no estarme constipando.

Regresando con nuestra pareja principal…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Defiendes al hurón?- Fate estaba mirando directamente a Nanoha, y ella lo hacía igual.

-Fate-chan mala…

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo defenderás a él en lugar de a mi?- de alguna manera durante esa charla no habían dejado de mirarse directamente a los ojos, queriendo decir algo o tratando de descubrir algo.

-Es obvio…te defendería a ti Fate-chan, solo decía que Yuuno-kun es nuestro amigo…

-¿Ah sí?…- ahora no solo se miraban sino que se comenzaban a acercarse nuevamente.

-Te amo Fate-chan- dijo Nanoha completamente ida mirando a Fate.

-Yo también te amo, Nanoha.

-Fate…- la llamo Nanoha solo por su nombre, causando en Fate una explosión de una renovada pasión.

-¿Si, Nanoha?

-…hagamos el amor otra vez…

Y acortaron completamente la distancia que las separaba, para iniciar su escarceo amoroso, llegando al éxtasis una y otra vez, y cuantas veces quisieran, y eso querían precisamente, disfrutar de un día completo la una de la otra, tenían la oportunidad y no la iban a desaprovechar.

**Omake**

Toc, toc, toc…

Los leves golpes en la puerta, eran más bien como ecos lejanos que no estaban siendo escuchados por la persona en cuestión que debía atender el llamado, asi que al no recibir respuesta, la persona que estaba a cuentas detrás de la puerta de esa oficina, decidió abrirla sin ningún permiso.

-Hayate ¿Qué haces?, he venido a entregarte un informe que…

-No me distraigas ahora Fate-chan.

-…pero estos informes son muy importantes y…

-No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más, aviéntalos al rincón, los revisare cuando tenga tiempo.

-¿Eh?, Hayate que te sucede…

-Fate-chan…- la voz de Hayate dejo de sonar ausente, llamo a Fate con un dejo en su voz que parecía querer decir algo que parecía ser serio, bastante extraño para venir de Hayate- he estado investigando un asunto muy importante y…

-¿Vas a decirme algo Hayate? Porque tengo que regresar a…

-¡FATE, NANOHA TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO!

-¡JA! ¿Te has vuelto loca Hayate?, eso es completamente absurdo…

-¡Y PARA TERMINAR DE REMATAR ES CON EL TONTO HURÓN DE YUUNO!- Hayate no recordaba aún que había confinado a Yuuno en la biblioteca infinita para siempre.

-Pero que delicadeza has tenido Hayate, al decirme que Nanoha me engaña…

-¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? ! ACABO DE DECIRTE QUE NANOHA TE ENGAÑA, Y TÚ SOLO DICES ESO, DEBERIA S LLORAR, SENTIRTE MAL, DESMAYARTE, CORTARTE LAS VENAS, TIRARTE A UN BARRANCO, JUSTO AHORA DEBERIAS SER LA PERSONA MÁS INFELIZ DEL MUNDO!

-Por supuesto...Hayate…

-¡NO! NADA DE HAYATE, NO SEAS UN ESPIRITU VENGATIVO FATE-CHAN, NO TE MATES NI TE UNDAS EN TU DESGRACIA, PERDONALA…- en ese instante Hayate cerró los ojos sintiéndose inspirada a aconsejar a Fate.

-Hayate ¿Podrías bajar la voz?

-NO, ESCUCHAME, MUY BIEN Y ATENTAMENTE, RUEGALE, SUPLICALE QUE SE QUEDE CONTIGO, DILE MIL VECES QUE LA AMAS Y SI AUN NO QUIERE ACEPTAR, CHANTAJELA…

-Yo no tengo que…baja la voz Hayate…

-¿QUIÉN MAS PODRIA DARLE LO QUE TU LE DAS?, NADIE MAS LLEGA FORRADA DE BILLETES A CASA COMO TÚ, FATE-CHAN, NISIQUIERA YO; Y AUNQUE ELLA SEA UNA TRIDORA…

-¿Soy una traidora?

-SI, Y UNA PERRA ESCURRIDIZA, CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A FATE…

-¿Perra escurridiza?

-DE LO MAS BAJO, VIL Y CRUEL QUE PUEDE EXISTIR, ¿ES QUE FATE NO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA TI? VICIOSA INSACIABLE…

-¿Viciosa insaciable?

-INCLUSO PUDISTE HABERLO HECHO CON ALGUIEN MEJOR, PERO NO, NUNCA PENSE QUE NANOHA TAKAMACHI FUERA UNA P…- Hayate estaba tan centrada, dis que aconsejando a Fate a todo pulmón, que olvidó que debía ser más recatada, y prevenirse precisamente de lo que se le iba a venir encima…

-Vamos termina, ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir Hayate-chan?…- y la fuerza la había bendecido al haberla detenido de decir sus últimas palabras al abrir los ojos, pero eso no significaba que podría salvarse ¿O sí?

-Hayate, en otras circunstancias, no te permitiría insultar a mi Nanoha de esa forma, pero creo que no será necesario, ella sabe defenderse sola, quiero decir, ya sabes a que me refiero…

Era un hecho que Hayate sabia a que se refería Fate, Nanoha no solo había llegado por los gritos sino que al ir pasando por los pasillos, se sintió incomoda con tanta mirada incursa sobre ella como si hubiera cometido el crimen más grande del mundo, hasta que terminó escuchando el motivo por ella misma, justo cuando Hayate la había llamado traidora…

-¿Así que soy una traidora, viciosa insaciable y de lo más vil y cruel? Y qué más Hayate-chan…- Hayate sabía que tenía al demonio blanco frente a ella, pero no se dejaría amedrentar, aunque sabía que se había extralimitado al haberse referido a Nanoha de la forma en que iba a hacerlo.

-¿Vas a negarlo Nanoha? Yo misma te ví con mis propios ojos…

-Por supuesto que me viste…- y no se escuchaba nada amigable ni gentil.

-Besaste a Yuuno-kun, y no fue solo un toque de labios…

-Por supuesto que bese a Yuuno-kun, y fue un beso de lengua…

-¡Lo admites! Descarada…

-Y sabes algo, Fate-chan también lo sabía…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así Fate? ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

-También estaba ahí ¿Y sabes por qué?- claro que no, Hayate no recordaba haber visto a Fate en aquel lugar.

-¿De qué estás hablando Nanoha? ¿Por qué Fate querría…?- Hayate detuvo su argumento al darse cuenta de algo…cruzada de brazos y de piernas, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, Fate se sonreía y parecía divertirse con su confrontación con Nanoha- eras Tú…

-En resumen, Nanoha planeo engeñarte y caíste redondito- y sin pensarlo dos veces Nanoha activo su Barrier Jacket- ¿De verdad creíste que Nanoha sería capaz de engañarme? _NanoxFate Forever_, ¿lo olvidaste?...- Fate se veía condescendiente de lo que iba a hacer Nanoha y por lo tanto no planeaba detenerla.

-¡STARLIGHT!...

-Bienvenida al club Hayate…- ya solo quedaba aceptar su miserable destino.

-_Fuerza como me permitiste dudar…_

**-¡BREAKER!**

Notas:

Asumo que ya todos saben quién es Kun-kun y si no, los invito a que vean Rozen Maiden.

Creo que va ir siendo hora de que se me vaya ocurriendo algo mejor que el StarLight Breaker.

Les gusto, no les gusto, igual comenten.

Pido disculpas a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme rewiews, ¡de verdad perdónenme! Se los digo con sinceridad, la razón por la que sus rewiews no aparecieron publicados es porque el espíritu vengativo de mi hermana me hiso una creuel juagada, ella se aprovecho de que deje la computadora y más aun mi sesión habierta del FF, sino hubiera sido por mi descuido, después de todo nada justifica la actitud tan imprudente de mi hermanita de atreverse a borrar sus rewiewa, por eso reconozco que fue mi culpa, así que lo siento, mismas sinceras disculpas y ojala que sigan apoyándome.

Por eso, es que a todos ellos, les dedico este fic.


End file.
